


Christmas Sweaters

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [11]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M, mentioned Masato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 11: "Christmas Sweaters"Toru has a surprise for Taka, one that will surely leave an impression on everyone around them.





	Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw a pair of couple sweaters online and decided why not use it for this fic too?

…

…

 

Scrolling through the internet, a smirk appeared on Toru’s face as his eyes caught something. They were matching Christmas sweaters for couples, but what really caught his eyes were the words imprinted on them. With a devious grin, he made the purchase and almost started counting down the days on when the package will arrive.

“Taka is going to be thrilled.” He laughed. The vocalist had made plans to attend Masato’s Christmas house party, and what better clothing to wear than matching sweaters?

“Toru!”

The guitarist jolted in fright at the sudden outburst. He hadn’t heard when Taka had come up behind him. The vocalist stood behind the sofa and looked down, making Toru bend his neck backwards to look up at him.

“I don’t know what to wear to the house party.” He said with a pout. “Masato said dress comfortable and casual, but I don’t know…”

“Oh. I have something you can wear.” Toru smiled, rather, _grinned._

“I’m not wearing anything lewd, you asshole.” Taka quipped. Seeing the look that Toru gave seemed like he had something sexual in mind.

“Of course not. Your body is for my eyes only.”

Taka jumped over the back of the sofa to land beside the guitarist. With folded arms, he asked, “So what do you have for me to wear?”

“It hasn’t arrived yet.” He deadpanned.

“Hoh? Now I’m interested. Do you have a picture?”

“It’s a surprise, Taka. Patience.”

“Toru!” The vocalist pouted. He then inched closer to him and put on his famous “puppy-dog eyes”. Toru could never withstand such a cute assault, and it was always his weakness. But this time, the guitarist was determined that Takahiro would have to wait for the surprise.

“Geh!” Toru hissed as he turned away his face quickly.

Not giving up, Taka slammed his laptop down and then placed it on the coffee table before them. Then, the vocalist straddled his lover and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips.

“Please…?” he begged, trailing a hand down Toru’s chest seductively. Toru’s willpower was crumbling. Taka was so cute, so inviting so sexy whenever he begged. And Toru absolutely loved it when he begged.

“Babe…I really want to surprise you.” Toru softly said, returning the kiss with equal passion. He stroked Taka’s back gingerly until he wrapped his arms around the vocalist’s waist, holding him secure. “So, you’re going to have to wait.”

Taka huffed. Toru was being a stubborn fuck this time around. So, seeing that he wasn’t going to win this time, Taka admitted defeat. “When Is it coming?”

“Two days.”

“Great! Just in time for the party then!” he chirped.

“Yeah. But now can we continue what you started?” He said, pinning the vocalist down on the coffee table. “You stirred me up, so take responsibility.”

 

…

…

 

It was finally the day of the house party; both Toru and Taka were in high spirits, especially Taka. The sweaters had arrived yesterday and like Toru predicted, Taka was extremely thrilled. Their colours were rich and vibrant, but that wasn’t the reason for the vocalist’s good mood. It was the printed words on them —Toru’s had _“I’m Santa”_ while his had _“His Favourite Ho”._

Oh yes, Taka planned to rock that sweater like a supermodel.

That said, he was ready and waiting in the living room, Toru was in the kitchen, messaging Ryouta and Tomoya. They were also invited, and the guitarist wondered if they were all going together or separate. It turns out, the drummer and bassist would never give a road-trip with the couple.

“Ryouta and Tomoya will be here in a couple of minutes.” Toru mumbled.

“Okay,” Taka hummed. When Toru came to sit beside him, he scooted over to the guitarist and took a selfie, catching the man off guard.

“Taka, I wasn’t ready.” Toru pouted. “Delete it. Now.”

“Well, then, get ready for the next one.”

“Mori-chan!!!” a scream came from the door. Ryouta’s voice was rather loud, and neither of them believed that he could’ve been that loud.

“What is it?!” Taka snapped, a little bit upset that the bassist interrupted them.

“Let’s take a picture before we go!” He said, Tomoya nodding fervently in agreement behind. “And then we can —” he broke off when he saw Taka’s sweater. As a matter of fact, both he and Tomoya were also in Christmas sweaters —Tomoya being in a red one, while Ryouta wore a green on. “Does that say, _his favourite hoe?”_ Ryouta asked, unable to decipher it due to his angle.

“I hope you mean “ho” without the “e”.” Taka said. “Because that’s what it says.”

“I don’t get it.” Tomoya spoke up.

“Because you should’ve read mine first.” Toru said, standing up.

“I’m Santa.” Ryouta read aloud. And then Taka stood up beside him with a proud grin on his face. “I’m his favourite ho.” He continued.

Silence enveloped the entire room before the two finally understood what it meant.

“OOHH!!!” They screamed out, pointing at each other. “OOHH!!!”

“Yes, we get that you get it. Now let’s get to that party!” Taka chirped. 

With that, the quartet sauntered out of the house and into Toru’s car, where Toru drove them to Masato’s house party. Taka kept giggling as he looked down on the shirt, it somewhat reminding him that he was Toru’s and vice-versa.

Toru chuckled when he saw Taka’s face light up with joy with probably sparkles around him as well. For close to an hour he drove, until they finally reached their destination. Ryouta and Tomoya hopped out of the car first, heading up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

When it was opened — _by Masato himself_ —they screeched rather loudly for everyone present to hear, “Clear the way everyone!” they sang, “Santa and His Favourite Ho are coming!”

"Santa had a hoe?" Koie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wonder what happened to the Mrs." MAH said as he sipped on a beverage.

Bursting out with laughter, Toru held Taka’s hand and the two entered through the door to the stares of the entire room.

“Ho, ho, ho.” Taka sang.

“Merry Christmas everyone.” Toru said with a smirk.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
